Gnomeo and Juliet, The Glee Version
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: Mercedes will only endure another Breadstix dinner with Kurt and Blaine on 2 conditions: One, that she can bring Quinn, and 2 that he brings them hot dates. Preferably straight. No one wants to do a Rachel Berry :P
1. Triple Date!

_Hey guys!_

_This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic, and it's name is inspired by the fact that I am going to see Gnomeo and Juliet tonight with my year to surprise someone :)_

_Despite the fact Mercedes says they gotta fly solo, that doesn't mean she doesn't want a boyfriend! But what if when she has hopes of getting one, the Glee club disapprove?_

_Okay, now, WTF RYAN? 2 WEEKS UNTIL GLEE? SERIOUSLY? *mumbles curses words*_

_Enjoys guys :)_

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she watched Sam and Santana making out a couple of seats across as they waiting to Mr Schue to arrive. Just because she'd told Kurt and Rachel that they needed to fly solo doesn't mean she didn't want a boyfriend. But who would want to date her? Despite her flawless fashion and gorgeous grin, not man would take her on. All because she wasn't a stick figure. Well, maybe it had to do with the attitude she had. But then again, it was probably her curves.

Her phone buzzed, signalling the arrival of a text. Mercedes smiled and flipped it open, her grin dimming as she read Kurt's message.

_Want to come to Breadstix again? Just you, me and Blaine?_

'You have got to be kidding me!' Mercedes hissed.

Rachel frowned at her sudden outburst. 'Everything alright Mercedes?'

'Kurt wants me to go to Breadstix with his and the victim of his eye rape again. I can't sit and watch them ogle over each other again.'

There were several snorts and confused glances cast around, Finn looking the most befuddled.

Quinn, who was sitting next to the slightly-pissed diva, whispered, 'Tell Kurt to bring a straight guy along from Dalton so you can flirt too.'

Rachel, who was on the verge of saying something about enemy lines, found Tina's hand clamped over her mouth. 'Let 'Cedes have some fun, Rach. Or else.'

The diva gave a thankful smile to Quinn and dialled Kurt's number. 'Want to me to get him to set up a date for you too?' Mercedes winked, causing the ex-cheerleader to blush.

Quinn looked over at Sam, who was whispering dirty things in Santana's ear, if Finn's face was anything to go by. 'Yes. I would love that.'

'S'up white boy! Look, I will meet you at Breadstix tonight on one condition: I get to bring Quinnie and you bring to two of us someone single to flirt with.'

There was a pause on the other end of the line. 'That's 2 conditions Mercedes darling.'

'Oh whatever look that's the only way going to Breadstix will be bearable, because if the guys you bring are crap at least I have Quinn-are you listening? Would stop talking to someone in the background?'

There was a muffled thud and a loud OW as Kurt spoke into the receiver. 'Sorry honey, my friends have no respect for privacy and just burst in on my conversation.'

Mercedes rolled her eyes. 'He's still talking to the people over there.' She murmured to Quinn, who gave a forced smile.

'Okay, umm, you and Quinn want to me to bring along some guys-'

'Ooh set us up with them! Pleeeeeeease Kurt boy?'

'Who the hell was that?' Mercedes demanded as she put the boys on speaker so everyone could say hi-at least if they weren't making out.

'That was Wes, who just got ditched by his girlfriend. And so did David. They decided to go on a double date and I am sick of hearing how badly it went!' There were several loud disgruntled shouts on the other end.

Rachel suddenly laughed. 'Hey Kurt! Just so you know, you're on speaker.' Most of the glee club gave various greetings, Finn the worst of them.

'Kurt, what's this about you eye-raping someone?'

There was a sudden, awkward pause on the other end, before someone started to laugh hysterically.

Mercedes could picture her boy blushing. 'What the hell Finn?' He quietly murmured. Finn of course had to further embarrass him.

'Well, Mercedes said she could sit through another date where you eye-raped someone the whole time.'

'MERCEDES!' Kurt shrieked as the rest of his friends burst into cackling laughter. Mercedes couldn't help but giggle in delight.

'Hang on, who just giggled?' A cheerful voice murmured. 'Please tell me it wasn't one of us...'

Quinn smiled. 'No, that was 'Cedes.'

'Oh and who was that? Just then?' The guy called Wes sounded like a kid on Christmas.

'That was Quinn, Wes, and if you leave me in peace I might, might set you two up on a date!'

'As long as you and Blaine get a separate table to eye-rape each other at.'

'THAT'S IT! OUT!'

'Hey, what about my date?' Mercedes caught the sound of the door slamming.

Kurt gave a deep sigh mingled with annoyance and amusement. 'Okay, Mercedes, Quinn, you two are officially set up on a date with Wes and David. Good bloody luck.'

Mercedes clapped her hands together. 'Great! It's a triple date!' She hung up before Kurt could correct her again by telling her that Blaine and he were "just friends".

Quinn didn't notice the jealous looks Finn, Sam and Puck gave the phone when she got a date.

Mercedes and Quinn looked drop-dead gorgeous, having dressed up to feel great. Quinn was in a baby pink strapless dress and Mercedes was in royal purple halter-neck. They giggled as they ran up the stairs, waiting to meet these sugar-high gentlemen they had been assigned for the night.

Mercedes waved at Kurt and Blaine as they sat in a large booth made for 6. Two boys in Dalton blazers turned to watched the ladies walk in.

Quinn's pale complexion went whiter and she realised Wes was Asian. 'Did Kurt seriously set me up with an Asian? I mean, I have nothing against them I just...'

Mercedes wrapped an arm around her waist. 'Oh chill babe, maybe this one you'll have more luck with for that simple reason.'

A shadow crossed her face, but it vanished as the comedic Wes leapt up and gave her an exaggerated bow. Quinn giggled and let him kiss her hand, gasping at Mercedes as they slid into the booth. David gave Mercedes a shy smile.

'Hi, I'm David.'

Mercedes nearly melted at his nervousness. Somehow it was cute. 'I'm Mercedes.' The diva smiled and slid in next to Quinn, leaving enough room for David to sit next to her.

However adorable it was that David was nervous, Mercedes wanted to put him out of his misery.

'Hey, I'm not going to bite you.' She gave him a dazzling smile which just stunned him. He grinned back after a moment and asked her about herself. He was quite nice surprisingly, and while Wes was completely animated and sugar-high all the time, David was more reserved and quiet.

Quinn was having a great time as well. Her smile wasn't forced, and her laughter came naturally when Wes cracked a joke. The girl nudged Mercedes and whispered, 'My cheeks hurt from smiling too much.'

'You're just out of practice.' Mercedes smiled, looking over at her boy. He was in a lively conversation with the Dalton boys over which singer was better.

'Katy Perry is awesome!'

'And has been on repeat for the past month.' Wes interjected.

'Lady Gaga is an inspiration!'

David rolled his eyes when the boys looked to him for an opinion. 'I don't care about the artist, as long as I can dance to it.'

'You dance?'

'Oh, um yeah.' He smiled.

'Awesome.' Mercedes grinned, trying not to make him nervous.

'Someday I'll show you.'

The night went well, and left Mercedes and Quinn with a smile on their face and they went to school the next day.

'You two look happy.' Tina observed as they danced rather than walked into rehearsal that day.

The girls looked at each other and giggled as their phones both buzzed.

'Wes wants to see me again. What about you?' Quinn smiled at her friend.

Mercedes couldn't bring herself to open her phone. What if he didn't?

Quinn noticed her look and gently slipped the phone from her grasp, and read the message.

'Cedes this one's a keeper.' She murmured, handing the phone back.

_Had a great time last night. Want to do that again?_

Merceds smiled. Maybe there was hope after all. Well, there would be, if most of her Glee club weren't glaring at her in dissaproval.

_

* * *

_

There you go, I had to finish it quickly because I gotta start getting ready. I am determined to look hot for some reason, so I'm am going to go and get ready for the movies. I hope to post another chapter by tomorrow.

Oh, and you're probably thinking Quinn/Wes? WTF? I don't know, I just figured she's lonely and needs cheering up so hey, why not Wes? Abuse me if you must, but I'd love it if you didnt!

Reviews...you know they're beloved.


	2. Quinn and Wes Have Coffee

_Hey guys! This is Chapter 2 and it's kinda random but I hope it makes more sense next chapter when we get more into the story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Quinn smiled as Wes winked at her. He was a charming, hyperactive teenager with a broad sense of humour. He grabbed their coffees and sat them down at a little booth.

'So, Quinn, tell me about yourself.'

The ex-cheerleader sighed. 'Well, I'm in glee club and they will kill me if I get romantically involved with you. I used to be a cheerleader, but our coach was a bitch who wanted to kill my friend to make a spectacle so we chose Glee club over her, which is why I should probably state that we can only be friends-'

'Quinn, relax, I get the message. Besides, a pretty girl must have guys lined up for you.' Wes smirked, adding sugar to his latte.

'Should you do that?'

The Asian raised an eyebrow at her. 'Do what?'

'Add sugar into your already hyperactive bloodstream?' Quinn teased, a smile gracing her face.

'Why of course! Besides, I can't stand the taste of coffee. It's too bitter, but it keeps me awake.'

Quinn laughed. 'Like you need it! You're so hyperactive you couldn't sleep if you tried.'

'You'd be surprised. I don't wake up until I have a coffee, and it wears off quickly. Hence I drink a lot of coffee.'

'I see.' She sipped her non-fat mocha delicately as her phone went off. She glanced at the caller ID and internally groaned.

It must've shown on her face, because Wes commented. 'Told ya the boys are lined up for you.'

Quinn sighed. 'Not exactly. I cheated on my boyfriend, because I was trying to tell who I loved more and my boyfriend got jealous so he wooed and won me, and then ditched me. Now the other one wants me even more and I don't know what to about it.'

'Easy. Date this other guy. He would've waited for you and this boyfriend to break up to have you, so obviously he cares for you. Or he just wants to tap you. But if he just wanted to tap you he probably just would've rather than wait for you and this guy to break up. Does that make you feel better?' Wes smiled at her, looking like the damn Cheshire cat.

Quinn laughed. 'Thanks. Well, I think I should be thanking you.'

Wes gave an exaggerated bow. 'Anytime my dear damsel in distress! So what am I, like your gay BFF only I'm straight?'

'Even if you were gay you can't beat Kurt. You're my male friend who I hope doesn't want to "tap me".' The ex-cheerleader teased.

'Well, for the record, whoever ditched you was an idiot. I mean, you are hot. No, I'm not hitting on you. Because even though I wish I could, my girlfriend is about to scream at you for stealing her man.'

Quinn turned in her seat to see a petite, but pissed of redhead in a green and gold cheerleading outfit storming up to them.

'Excuse me, but what the hell Wes?' She glared at both of them, her eyes more like slits. 'We made up last night.'

Quinn started laughing, which probably wasn't the best thing to do considering this girl looked like a damn bull. 'I'm sorry, but do you have a problem?' Her bitch face made Wes wince.

'Holy shit.'

Despite the fact it was nearly impossible for the cheerleader to get even more furious, she did. 'Yeah, I do. I don't like other women being around my man.'

'Well you're going to have to compromise, 'cause I ain't going anywhere bitch.'

The look on Wes's face told Quinn that people didn't normally talk back to this girl. 'What is she, your slutty mistress?' She screeched at Wes, who winced.

'No, she's my friend, Hannah.'

Quinn looked the girl up and down, and was surprised by the familiarity she saw between the cheerleader and her past self.

'Why did you get back with Wes?' She suddenly blurted, cutting off the fight Hannah and Wes were having.

'This is none of your business, whoever you are! Now just go away!'

Quinn ignored her. 'You're pregnant aren't you?'

Hannah's face froze. 'What?'

'I can see the baby bump underneath your uniform. Cheerleaders are fit and in top condition and only get a bump if they're pregnant. And that's why you got back with Wes isn't it?'

'Oh, and who are you to talk? Quinn Fabray? You're not even a cheerleader, what would you know?'

'Ex-cheerleader.' Quinn corrected, gritting her teeth. 'An ex-cheerleader who goes by the name of Quinn Fabray, thank you very much.'

The colour drained from Hannah's face. 'Oh.'

Wes looked back between his friend and his girlfriend, trying to figure out who to talk to first.

'Wes, I'll talk to you later. Oh and it was so very nice to meet you, slut.' She added sarcastically, walking out.

Well, out into the path of a shocked Kurt and Blaine. She froze, frowning.

'What are you doing here?' She was still in bitch mode, unfortunately.

'Don't take that tone with me missy. Just because Hannah screamed obscenities loud enough for the whole car-park to hear doesn't mean you get to take it out on me.' Kurt replied, equalling bitchy.

Blaine held back a laugh at Kurt's diva pose. 'Is Hannah really pregnant?'

Quinn shrugged. 'It was just a guess. She looked like I did when I was pregnant.'

'Wow. But how do we know its Wes's baby?'

Quinn and Blaine looked at Kurt in shock. 'How can you say such a thing?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'If Santana was knocked up, who do you think the father would be?'

Quinn was about to reply, but her frown deepened. 'Okay, you win. Santana's a slut. As most cheerleaders are.'

Blaine looked at the commotion and sighed. 'Looks like we'll be getting coffee elsewhere.'

* * *

_Why I made Wes's gf pregnant Idk...this is really WTF worthy but I had to make Quinn/Wes just friends because this story is MERCEDES/DAVID which will be the next chapter._

_I hope to have it up in a couple of days :) please review..._


	3. Mercedes and David Have A Date!

_I'm so sorry it took me this long. I must've gotten writers block. I'm not used to writing Mervid. Is that the official name?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Mercedes, on the other hand, didn't care if the Glee club disapproved.

Here she was, a plus-sized woman, on a second date with a charming young fellow.

David's nerves were disappearing with every moment they spent together, and Mercedes was glad he was so calm. She was rather nervous herself, as this was the first date they'd had alone. He'd taken her to a small club where young adults performed in the hopes of getting famous. The music was quite good, and as Mercedes found herself swaying to it, David asked her if she'd like to dance.

The girl paused, a grin breaking out onto her face. 'Of course I'd love to! But I can't say I'll be very good at it.'

David flashed her a broad grin and led her onto the small space which had been left clear for dancers. 'Likewise. I've never danced slowly.'

'Never?'

'Never ever. Well, unless you count performing as a Warbler at Regionals, where I got to step from side to side and then, oh my gosh, we got to walked right across the stage.'

Mercedes smiled, giggling as David pulled her into a gentle waltzing pose. The girl could feel his smile against her cheek.

'Thank you for taking me here.'

'Thank you for not standing me up.'

'Now why would I do that?' The girl pulled back, eyeing him quizzically.

David shrugged. 'I don't know. Some people are like that I guess. Thankfully, you are not one of them.'

The soft song ended and the couples around them started clapping. Mercedes smiled as someone new stepped up to the microphone.

'Hello ladies and gentleman. Now, this is not a slow song, like the one we just had, but rather one for you all to get to your feet and jiggle! Enjoy!'

Mercedes laughed, seeing the light flood into David's eyes. 'Dance David. I know you want to.'

The boy looked down at her, thoughtful. 'And you're going to dance with me.'

'What-' Mercedes exclaimed, knowing she could not dance like David. 'David, is this a good idea? I'm not good at dancing.'

'Trust me.'

Like hell could Mercedes deny him. 'I guess I could do that.'

David smiled and twirled her around as the upbeat song started up. Mercedes giggled as he back-flipped into the crowd, weaving around the other couples to get back to her after 30 seconds of freestyle dancing.

'Sorry, I got carried away.'

The girl just giggled. 'You were right. You're good at this kind of dancing.'

David smiled and expertly spun her in. Mercedes was glad she's chosen to wear tights because otherwise she would've been doing a lot of flashing underneath her gold halterneck dress.

Mercedes was so thrilled and full of joy that she couldn't contain it. She was laughing herself giddy as she made circuit after circuit of the dance floor. David knew how to dance to the best of her abilities and still got in a few leaps and spins of his own. One time he'd been about to go through Mercedes legs, and she wouldn't have minded for she did have tights, but David turned red and stumbled, repetitively apologizing for the slip up.

'David relax, this is the most fun I've had in a long time.' Mercedes told him once the song ended, which had left them both breathless and staggering back to their booth.

'Really? Then I'm taking you out more!' David declared, drinking heavily from his soft drink.

'Oh well, in that case I have absolutely no objections!' Mercedes smiled, resting her head back on the plush booth and smiling up at David.

'But we might.'

The couple looked up to find a rather pissed off Rachel Berry, an annoyed Quinn Fabray and a confused Brittany.

Mercedes raised a sassy eyebrow at them. 'Hey guys. What are you doing here tonight?'

With an arrogant toss of her dark hair, Rachel started on a rant that sounded well practiced. 'We have come here today to inform you of the matter that you should not be dating the enemy.'

'Sweet mother of Jesus.' The girl threw an apologetic look at her date, was finding this rather amusing more than anything. 'Don't even start on me, Berry. Just because every guy you've dated, friend or foe, has ditched you or turned out gay in the case of Blaine doesn't mean it'll be the same for me. Now get out of here before I make you!'

Rachel looked ready to protest, but Quinn placed a calming hand on her shoulder before taking over for her. 'Look Mercedes, all we're saying is maybe this isn't the greatest idea.'

_Yeah, intruding on someone's date is not a good idea Quinn Fabray, are you're going to get it._

'Look Quinn, we used to be friends, but right now, you're pissing me off. So I'm going to be a bitch. Just because you cheated on your first boyfriend and got knocked up the first time you did it, doesn't mean the same will happen to me. And just because you went out on a date with a guy whose ex-girlfriend is pregnant with his kid doesn't mean I will do that same thing. So please, don't worry about me and go away!'

'Are you one of the dolphins?' Everyone looked at Brittany in horror as she spoke to David. 'They're just gay sharks you know.'

David gave a quiet chuckle. 'No, I'm a shark. Definitely a shark.' He added, glancing at Mercedes with a warm smile.

'Okay, now that's settled, shoo.'

'But-'

'I said, shoo.' Mercedes gave one of her fiercest glares ever to the 3 offenders, who turned and quietly trudged away.

'I am so-' her date's laughter cut her off.

'I must admit, that was pretty funny to watch. Not only that brunette trying to give you hell, but the way you bitched right on back, that was funny.'

Mercedes felt relief flood through her. 'Yeah, that was pretty funny.' The couple looked at each other and started laughing, somehow finding themselves in each other's gentle embrace.

'Mmm, you have really nice hair.' David murmured, his lips pressed on the top of her head.

'I know. And you have really nice moves.'

'Thanks.'

A comfortable silence fell over them, and as musicians came and went, the night drew to a close. Mercedes shivered in the cool night air as the couple walked outside. David saw and instantly shrugged off his coat.

'Thank you. Are you cold?'

The boy tilted his head to look up at the stars. 'No. I like it actually. It's quite refreshing. But you can always have too much of a good thing.'

David looked down from the bright night sky, staring into a pair of equally bright eyes. 'You're beautiful, you know that?'

Mercedes breathed out a shaky breath and smiled. 'Sometimes.'

'Don't ever let anyone ever tell you otherwise.' The boy clutched at her hands. 'You are beautiful.'

Mercedes knew it was coming. She tilted her head back, gazing hopefully at David's lips.

'Close your eyes.'

She did.

A hand cupped her cheek and before she knew it, David's lips were pressed up against hers. She smiled, melting into the boy as his tongue expertly slipped over her lip. Mercedes sighed as the stars flashed through her eyelids, jumping back into reality when she needed air.

David was grinning happily. 'Good night beautiful.'

'Good night.' Mercedes watched him walk to his car, a giggle escaping her as she clutched his coat around her, breathing in his strong scent. Yep, she definitely didn't care about what anyone else thought. Because she was in love.


End file.
